


Down For Whatever

by girlpda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpda/pseuds/girlpda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden light filtered in through Feitan’s open blinds, and through the haze of thick smoke it lit up Chrollo’s pale skin beautifully and made Feitan feel things he couldn’t explain.</p><p>... Alternatively titled "Feitan And Chrollo Get Baked"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down For Whatever

Feitan had the rim of a bottle pressed to his lips when he heard the familiar sound of keys jingling on the other side of the door to his apartment. He heard the click of the deadbolt being unlocked and turned to face his unexpected guest, knowing exactly who it would be. Tonight was supposed to be his night to relax and he suddenly regretted giving out the key to his apartment.

“Not so fast there,” Chrollo said with a lilt in his voice as he stepped over the threshold and into the dim light of Feitan’s dingy place, “I’ve got other plans for tonight.”

Feitan lowered the bottle of rum and fixed his eyes on the other’s movements. Chrollo set his bag on the table next to the door and pushed his shoes off using the tips of his toes. His heavy black coat was hung on the free rung next to Feitan’s own jacket. He looked exceptionally exhausted tonight, and though Feitan was curious about how the other’s job for the day had gone the question died on his tongue when he saw the expression the other was wearing. Chrollo turned back to his bag and began rummaging through it.

“Drinking alone now, Feitan? How depressing.”

“I haven’t drank anything yet, asshole. And now you’re here, so I’m not alone.” Feitan said as he pushed himself off of the couch, the worn floor creaked under his light steps as he walked to the kitchen and set his bottle down on the counter. Chrollo looked like he needed a drink as well if his posture was anything to go by. He turned to his cabinets, which were barely hanging on the hinges that had come loose after years of use, and pulled out two glasses when he noticed the plastic bag that Chrollo had fished out of his bag. He stilled for a moment and turned his eyes up to look up at his friend, waiting for an explanation. Chrollo only smiled tiredly, gesturing to the bag, inviting Feitan to pick it up and inspect the contents. Feitan walked to the other side of his kitchen’s island and snatched up the crumpled bag, turning to the light coming from above his stove.

“Weed? Really? Are you feeling a little too nostalgic about highschool or something?” Feitan scowled at the thought of Chrollo indulging in something so juvenile and the other only laughed.

“I got it from Nabu, he said it’s supposed to be really good stuff-” Chrollo finally explained as he grabbed the glasses and set them back in the shelved cabinets, Feitan’s hand made for one of the glasses and was slapped away. “-and you can’t drink before you smoke, you’ll get sick. Just trust me.”

“When did I ever agree to smoke Nabu’s ditch weed? If I ever wanted weed, and I don’t, I have access to far better shit.” Feitan quickly retreated to the couch, grabbing the rum he’d placed on the counter earlier. Feitan heard an exaggerated sigh come from the kitchen as he sank into his usual spot, the seat creaking as he lowered his body and settled into the spot he’d stay in until he woke up tomorrow morning. He knew he would have a killer hangover in the morning but after the week he’d had he deserved these few hours of relaxation, god dammit. Chrollo, if anyone, should understand that. He’d been the one to assign himself and Feitan the worst jobs of the week.

He took a few gulps of the room temperature liquid and pulled his lips off to sputter and cough at the burning feeling that ran down his throat and settled in his stomach. He’d usually make himself a nice drink, take advantage of the few weeks he’d spent training as a bartender, but with Chrollo here he had no idea when he’d get the chance to take his next drink. He felt the cushion dip as Chrollo sat down next to him and pried the bottle out of his hands.

“At least tell me where your piece is so I can smoke some. I’ll need to if you’re going to act like this all night.”

“I don’t have any. Again, I quit that shit in highschool. You know, like most reasonable people do.”

Chrollo bit his tongue and held back the barrage of comments he could’ve made about Feitan’s drinking habits combined with the phrase “reasonable people”. He stood and made his way to the trash and dug around a while under the disgusted gaze of Feitan.

“What the fuck’re you doing in there? That’s disgusting.” Feitan said as Chrollo held up an empty beer can from a few nights ago.

“First of all, it’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me dig through the trash-” Chrollo paused as he began digging through one of Feitan’s junk drawers, “-Secondly, if you don’t have a piece I need something else to smoke out of.” He plucked out a safety pin and held it up like some kind of trophy. He looked so proud of himself and Feitan suddenly found himself warming up to the idea.

“Wash that off before you use it or your lips are never coming near me again, and don’t cut yourself on the metal. I just mopped and I don’t need to clean your blood off the floor again.”

Chrollo only laughed at the mentions of last week’s escapades. He washed out the old can and popped the tab off, moving once again to the couch to settle beside his friend. He felt Feitan lean in, and grabbed his shoulders to pull the smaller man into his lap so he could watch as Chrollo readied the can. He straightened it out so the opening was on the bottom and pressed in the top side of the can, creating a little well. He grabbed the safety pin and began poking holes in it to allow to smoke in. When it was finally ready Feitan crawled off of him and back to his side of the couch.

“You’re not going to drink anymore?” Chrollo asked. He turned to look at the other and was surprised by how close Feitan was, but quickly pulled himself together as the realization set in. He moved in, angling his head to allow Feitan access to his lips. He closed his eyes and felt Feitan’s fingertips dance across his cheekbones before he felt the press of Feitan’s smaller lips against his. It was over just as quickly as it started, and that’s how it always was with him. Feitan pulled back once again to rest comfortably against the pillow leaning on the arm on the couch.

Feitan’s small hand raised to motion to the can in Chrollo’s hand, annoyed that he even had to explain himself. “Why don't you go first and show me how it's done?”

“Of course,” Chrollo smirked, reveling in his little victory. He’d known it would be easy to get Feitan to cave, but didn’t think it would come so quickly.

“This is going to make my apartment smell like shit for the next week.” Feitan said, knowing nothing would come of his complaints. Chrollo only hummed in response.

He tore off a section of bud and ripped it into smaller pieces, placing each carefully over the holes in the can. He reached over to Feitan and began patting his front. Feitan’s eyebrows raised and his face was painted with confusion until Chrollo’s fingers dipped into the pocket on the front of Feitan’s hoodie and he pulled out a lighter.

The can was raised to Chrollo’s lips and Feitan felt his throat go tight with anticipation as he watched. Chrollo’s soft fingers cupped the can and he struggled with the lighter a few times before it sparked to life. He pressed his lips to the edges of the can’s opening and inhaled as he lit up. After a few seconds he pulled back and melted into the couch, his head rolling back as he exhaled the thick white smoke.

It wasn't like anything Feitan had smelled before, it didn't have the acrid skunk smell like the weed he’d gotten when he was younger. It smelled warmer, like burning sage and pine trees. It was something sophisticated, for more fitting for Chrollo than what he’d imagined. He hoped Nabu was right about it being good stuff.

He watched Chrollo’s eyes glaze over and could practically feel all of Chrollo’s anxieties wash away. Feitan may be more straightforward when he was in a bad mood, but it wasn’t too hard to read Chrollo. He’d probably needed this just as much as Feitan felt he’d needed his alcohol. Being the leader of a group like theirs could not be easy and they all had their vices, he supposed.

He was lost in thought like that for a while while the other smoked until Chrollo’s hand on his knee brought him back to reality. The can was offered, fresh bud piled over the holes. Feitan took his own hit and was pleasantly surprised by the whole experience. It tasted fresh, and the heavy smoke clung to his tongue. He let the misty fog take over his mind and went limp when Chrollo pulled him into his lap and he let his body sag into Chrollo’s.

Chrollo took to reloading the can while Feitan watched him. He accepted it when it was given back to him, and again went through the motions of smoking it until he was inhaling only ash. If he wasn’t going to drink tonight he’d take full advantage of whatever was given to him. 

Golden light filtered in through Feitan’s open blinds, through the haze of thick smoke it lit up Chrollo’s pale skin beautifully and made Feitan feel things he couldn’t explain. He lifted a wiry hand to trace over the sharp features of the others face. His fingers ghosted over soft lips, down the bridge of Chrollo’s nose, across high cheek bones. He cupped Chrollo’s face in his hands and felt the soft peach fuzz under his hand. 

“We should do this more often, you're so much more affectionate when you're high.” Chrollo sighed, turning his head to kiss Feitan’s palm. Feitan giggled at the contact and Chrollo’s eyes went wide. He turned the thin hand over to kiss the tops of his knuckles, eliciting more laughter from man on his lap.

“What is it that’s so funny Fei?” Chrollo asked, his voice thick with mischief. Feitan’s eyes went wide as Chrollo easily flipped them so he was looming over Feitan, his much larger body blocking out whatever small rays of light that were coming in from the dusky sky. He tangled their fingers together above Feitan’s head and pressed more kisses into his neck. Chrollo reveled in the laughter, committing each moment of it to memory. It wasn’t often he got to hear Feitan laugh and it seemed to come so easily to him now with his head clouded and his pride pushed aside.

He released Feitan’s hands and moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his throat. He pushed up the old sweater and looked into Feitan’s confused eyes, he lowered himself down and rested his mouth on the soft skin of the other’s small stomach. He gave it a soft kiss and appreciated the small giggle he was granted. His fingers danced across the supple skin that was stretched across Feitan’s small frame. Chrollo wasn’t a large man by any means, but his hands looked massive when resting on Feitan’s chest. It was something Feitan loved but would never vocalize.

Chrollo shifted himself so he was crouching on that balls of his feet looking down at Feitan. His messy hair was splayed across a pillow, eyes bloodshot and glazed over, his cheeks and neck flushed. His hoodie was pushed up just far enough for his hip bones to poke out, and the lower portion of his abs were visible. His boxers were black, a sharp contrast to his pale skin. He’d never looked this vulnerable and, quite frankly, adorable. 

Chrollo’s clouded judgement made it easy for him to lean down and kiss along the band of his friend’s boxers. Feitan only laughed at the contact, and shivered when Chrollo’s hands moved to his thighs. His thumbs kneaded circles into the flesh as he moved his hands higher, stopping just short of the junction between Feitan’s leg and his hips. He kissed his way back up until he was at eye level with the other, barely registering the feeling of Feitan’s half hard cock pressing into his stomach.

Feitan’s hands were still above his head, making it easier for Chrollo to pull off his hoodie and shirt at the same time. Feitan sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s neck, pulling him down for a slow and messy kiss. Chrollo smiled against the other’s lips and sank back down Feitan’s body. His boxers were removed and thrown to the side leaving him completely bare and vulnerable to Chrollo’s gaze. 

It didn’t take long for Chrollo to work him to full hardness, a few lazy strokes and Feitan propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of the things Chrollo was doing to him. There was something exhilarating about being nude while the other was fully clothed.

Feitan threw his head back as Chrollo took his cock into his soft mouth. His hands worked at the base, leaving Feitan writhing. His hands trailed across his own chest and Chrollo took the hint, his long arms were able to easily reach Feitan’s hard nipple. He pulled off the other’s cock to wet his thumb, and reached up to toy with the small bud. 

Even inebriated as he was, he knew how to play Feitan like a fiddle.

In a few minutes he had Feitan filling his mouth with ropes of thick cum, and he swallowed dutifully before moving to lay at Feitan’s side. He pulled the other in for a deep kiss, knowing how Feitan loved the heady taste of his own release.

They laid together in silence until Chrollo heard the telltale sounds of Feitan’s light snoring. He carefully dressed the other, slipping on his boxers before he carried him to the bed they didn’t get to share often enough.

It wasn’t what Chrollo had intended when he told the troupe he was going to Feitan’s place to relieve some stress, but the turn of events wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

**Author's Note:**

> *dj khaled voice* ANOTHER ONE  
> I do love my self indulgent feikuro. This one didn't have a beta so please let me know if I messed anything up. Criticism welcome, though I know it's pretty ooc. Let me know what you thought! I'm on tumblr @ feikuro, so hmu there as well ! this didn't have a beta and I was.. not exactly sober when I wrote this so ehh


End file.
